Second Chances
by courtneyfromtotaldrama
Summary: Bridgette's relationship was wrecked by a tragic accident, but she got a second chance to make things right. None of her friends remember her and she doesn't remember them. Can Geoff and Bridgette fall in love...again? GxB, TxC, DxG...also a little HxA and LxT Rated K plus for "Crap", but nothing any worse.


_"What the…" a young girl, around the age of 14, said, rubbing her head. She was laying on the floor of an unknown place. "Ow!" she said, wincing in pain. Her head was throbbing._

_"Where am I?" she nervously asked, examining her surroundings. Everything was white. White floor, which seemed to appear as if she'd fall through it at any second. She turned her head and jumped when she noticed the big wings behind her, just flapping there purposelessly._

_As the girl stood up, her blonde curls tumbling about her back, she walked around the room cluelessly. "Hello?" she asked. It seemed to echo in the empty room. She felt a hand on her tiny shoulder and spun around._

_"You freaked me out!" she said accusingly. The Jamaican boy standing behind her, around her own age, laughed._

_"Good." he said, smirking._

_"Okay, where the heck am I, what's going on, and why am I here again?" she asked._

_"Well, you're dead, you're halfway between Heaven and the Other Place, and I don't really know why you're stuck here."_

_"Brilliant, Sherlock. Now how do I get out of here?"_

_"Well, you just need to do this one thing…"_

_"Give me some time."_

_The blonde thought for a moment, and after about 3 minutes her wide hazel eyes opened wider. "GEOFF!" she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't be here. I just can't. This guy was in the middle of…asking me out on our first official date!"_

_"Aww…sweet. But there are rules, honey."_

_"PLEASE! Just give me 2 months!"_

_"1 month."_

_"Fine, whatever."_

_"He won't remember you, you know, and you won't remember him."_

_"That's a chance I'm willing to take."_

_"You'll be completely forgotten."_

_"Yeah yeah, just get me back on the stinkin' Earth."_

_"Don't you want to know the rules?"_

_"Who cares about the rules? PUT ME BACK DOWN!"_

_"Okay, you asked for it…"_

_"WOAH!" she screamed as a large hole under her feet._

**EARTH, Hot-dog-stand, Ontario, Canada, December 9**

Geoff POV

"…And a surprise. Seriously, dude, nothing gross though."

Maybe the guy took the word "surprise" too literally, because the next second I knew there was a random girl that seemed to have fallen out of the sky that landed in my arms.

"Uh…thanks for catching me." the girl said, blushing deeply. She kissed my cheek and then jumped out of my arms. Looking down, as if embarrassed, she walked away on her low-heeled boots, the snowflakes in her blonde hair glittering.

"Dude, that was an AWESOME surprise." Duncan said, getting an elbow from Gwen. Courtney and Trent, who still refused that they liked each other, were holding hands. They looked up and both blushed, and immediately tried to let go, but didn't.

Duncan made a face at them and Gwen whacked him lightly. I stood there, paralyzed, and watched the girl walk away. She was dressed in a blue winter coat and light blue faded skinny jeans. As she walked away her curls bounced with each step. I swore that I'd ask her her name…

"Hey!" Duncan yelled for me and winked. The girl turned around.

"Me?" she replied and pointed a frost-blue nail at herself. Gwen gagged.

"Yes, you, Blondie." Duncan said, and told me "You take it from here."

Courtney's smug smile intimidated me. "Um, hey, I'm Geoff." I said, introducing myself to her.

Her eyes widened. "B-Bridgette." she said. That name run a bell…maybe from school?

Her small finger twirled a curled piece of hair around it and the curl bounced back into place. Gwen gave me a look like "Cheerleader. Don't even ask her."

I knew Gwen's looks could mean anything, but this was very clear. But the girl looked…sweet, and SANE. Unlike most people at our school.

"Do you know Amber?" Gwen arbitrarily asked. Bridgette's eyelashes blinked.

"Who?" she said. Gwen made a fist and pulled it into her side. I stared at my friend, the teal stripes in her hair standing out in the snowy weather. Bridgette seemed to be eyeing the stripes suspiciously. Gwen was returning the look, scanning the new girl's figure like an airport weapon check. Gwen's dark brown eyes stopped on the wedged heels on Bridgette's boots.

"How do you walk in those shoes?" she asked.

"It's not hard. I'll show you if you want." she said, pulling on the end of a curl and letting it bounce up. Gwen gave her a weird look. Bridgette seemed to just stay calm.

"Are you from here?" Courtney asked, her hand still intertwined with Trent's. Bridgette's eyes darted to their hands.

"Um, no, I recently moved here. From, uh…Alberta!" she said. "Are you two dating?" she asked Trent. Both Courtney and Trent turned bright red and immediately let go.

"NO!" they both said at the same time. Bridgette gave them an odd look and took off her hat.

"I like the snow!" she protested when I told her that she'd be cold. She slowly put her hand into mine. I didn't let go. Neither did she. After a few minutes she said "Well, I should be getting home."

Duncan, Trent and I were all gaping, and she gave all of us this awkward look and started walking. "Want me…us…to walk you home?" I managed. She blushed.

"No, I'll be fine." she said, as she walked off, her shoes leaving small footprints in the fresh snow. I watched as she walked away. Duncan elbowed me. "Ooh, Mr. Nice Guy just got a girlfriend!" he said, and Gwen laughed. Her shoulder-length hair was in braids, and her dark blue jacket, black jeans, and black snow boots pulled her full Goth look together. She was the one of the girls who actually wore more than a little bit of lip gloss, with blue lipstick, although I figured that might change. She'd been dating Duncan for about a month now, and it seemed fairly stable. Despite her "tough" act, like Duncan, she was actually really sweet. It was really weird to have two of my best friends dating, but Trent and Courtney weren't far from it. Duncan had black hair, except for a green mohawk. His outfit consisted of a black jacket and jeans, and combat boots. If you looked close enough you could see that the stripes in Gwen's hair were the exact same color as his teal eyes.

Courtney, on the other hand…she was bossy, smart, preppy, the complete anti-me. But yet we've been friends since we were 6. Her brown hair was cut short, along her jaw line. She had it in pigtails today. She had on an olive green sweater and light grey pants, and her white fuzzy boots which matched her earmuffs. She and Trent had a lot in common, honestly. They both played instruments…well. Trent had black hair, and was wearing jeans and a red ski jacket, and his green eyes gazed at Courtney in a way that was obviously crush-like.

We weren't exactly the "popular" group…the class president, the football team's quarterback, the delinquent, the loner and the musician, but we were pretty close.

Courtney was a cheerleader. Gwen has something against them, but she was oddly fine with Courtney joining our "posse" and now we have the new girl, Bridgette…

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Gwen POV:

The new girl seems okay. She's blonde and pretty and cheerleader-like, but she seems okay. I'm not usually one for people like that, but there's something about her…

Something I don't entirely trust.


End file.
